Cauchemar
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Une petite fic comme ça...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà une petite fic le temps que je trouve une suite pour _**Pauvre petit corbeau**_. Elle met venu subitement alors désolé si elle n'a pas trop de sens ^^".

* * *

><p><em>Il cria et se leva de son lit brusquement. Le souvenir de ce cauchemar, faisant battre son cœur d'enfant, le rendit haletant. Des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de son front pour glisser sur ses joues pâles. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, la grande porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Laissant apparaître le visage de l'homme qui venait de l'ouvrir, il était affolé et s'approcha presque en courant vers le grand lit en baldaquin. l'enfant vit aussi celui qui le réconforterait et souffla un "Sébastian" rassuré. L'adulte lui demanda alors ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne voulut pas parler de peur d'encore ce souvenir de ce mauvais rêve. Il secoua simplement la tête pour dire oui, l'homme en face de lui commença a le rassurer, lui dire que maintenant il était en sécurité, que lui serait toujours là pour le sauver. Il savait tout ça, mais le simple fait de penser que ce cauchemar était si réaliste. Et si un jour il se réalisait ? dès qu'il pensa a cette question, des larmes commencèrent a lui piquer les yeux, certaines coulèrent le long de ses joues. Comme pour s'enfuir et oublier elles aussi cette horrible cauchemar. L'adulte en face de lui sourit tendrement, il tendit sa main et caressa la chevelure du visage enfantin. Cela le calma un peu, il le remercia et se recoucha dans le lit. L'homme le borda confortablement et lui demanda si ça allait mieux. Une réponse affirmative sortit comme un murmure. Enfin rassuré, l'adulte se tourna vers la porte et a l'embrasure de celle-ci dit qu'au petit déjeuné, l'enfant aurait droit a la pâtisserie qu'il voudrait. Car les émotions donné faim. Cette surprise rendit l'enfant heureux et se coucha avec le souvenir de toutes les sucreries qu'il avait goûté, choisir la meilleur allait être difficile. Il allait éteindre la bougie et s'endormir quand sa porte s'entrebâilla lentement, laissant apparaître la personne en qui l'enfant avait le plus confiance.<em>

_- Sébastian ! Entre !_

_Le prénommé avança lentement, ses yeux brillant a cause de la bougie posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et ne bougea plus, le regardant de ces yeux si profond._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens te moquer de moi ? Dit l'enfant en se relevant et s'asseyant contre le bois du lit. _

_L'autre ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, observant juste son maître._

_- Allons ! je t'ai dit que j'allais mieux ! Dit l'enfant d'un air boudeur. T'inquiéterais-tu donc pour ton maître,Sébastian ?_

_Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, n'osant pas briser le silence. Rien ne pouvait gâcher se moment si complice entre ces deux êtres vivants. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant souffla et lui dit d'un air autoritaire :_

_- Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, à coter de moi ! _

_L'autre obéît, et s'assit._

_- Je vais te dire de quoi j'ai rêvé...Commença l'enfant. Mais ne te moque pas !  
><em>

_Il prit une longue respiration, sa voix ne voulu pas sortir au début. Mais comme on lui disait, si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, dit le et ça ira mieux !_

_- J'ai rêvé que... qu'on était tous a la maison, et... des méchants monsieur comme dans les livres sont venu pour nous faire du mal... Tu..TU as essayé de me sauver mais ils étaient plus fort que toi ! Il se tut, sa respiration devenu saccadé, larmoyant, il se jeta sur son Sébastian et pleura toute les larmes de son corps._

_- Sébastian ! Je...Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Dit-il dans un sanglot. Tu es a Moi ! Il se releva sous le regard de son confident du moment. Sébastian, ne meurt jamais ! C'est un ordre !  
><em>

_Le prénommé Sébastian aboya, et lécha le visage de son maître comme pour accepter l'ordre..._

Mons...Monsieur...

Ciel ouvrit doucement les yeux. Encore dans les vapes, il regarda autour de lui. Allongé sur son siège. Ses membres engourdis, preuves d'une sieste trop longue le ramena a la réalité. Il était dans son bureau et n'avait toujours pas écrit son rapport pour la reine. Il se tourna vers celui qu'il l'avait réveillé.

- Sébastian ! Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Sept heures moins le quart, monsieur. Répondit le majordome avec un sourire démoniaque.

- QUOI ? SEPT HEURES ? ET TU NE M'AS PAS RÉVEILLÉ POUR LE GOÛTER ! Cria t-il.

- Monsieur n'avait pas qu'a s'endormir à la place de travailler. Répondit le diable, toujours tout sourire.

Le comte souffla, et se vautra encore plus dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de sa famille, Son cœur battit plus fort en pensa a ce fameux cauchemar. Il regarda son majordome Sébastian, le démon le fixait de ses yeux carmin. Les yeux de son chien eux était marron, son chien lui manquait, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et...

- Monsieur ? Demanda le démon en arquant les sourcils.

Le comte sortit de cette pensée, mais il imagina son majordome déguisé en chien et gloussa a cette idée. Le démon lui le regarda avec un air interrogateur, décidément, son maître était étrange par moments...


End file.
